1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a single-layered printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to the conventional electronic devices, the latest electronic devices have become increasingly smaller. For this, there has been a demand for smaller-size, higher-performance semiconductor chip packages. A lead frame was often used to install a semiconductor chip on the main board in the past. Today, however, an interposer is also used for the printed circuit board as the number of input/output terminals in the semiconductor chip has been increased.
Together with the trend described above, there has been a growing demand for smaller, thinner and high-end mobile devices, for example, mobile phones. Accordingly, the printed circuit board being used as the interposer is also required to be smaller and to have higher density. This results in an increasing demand for thinner printed circuit boards and finer-pitch circuit patterns.